snitchseekerrpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Adam Burn
Adam Burn was born on July 15th of 2060, in London,U.K . He is a former student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, sorted in Gryffindor. He is slightly tall, with a slim body appearance, deep sea blue eyes and ginger/red hair. Adam is muggleborn , his parents are Zacharias Burn and Amanda Burn, and he is an only child. Personality: At first glance Adam can seem like the nice,quiet,kind guy who will listen to anyone an treat them with respect. But once the real Adam Burn breaks out of the box he is downright rude,selfish an obnixous.He does have his moments of being random, patting his friends heads at the most oddest of times,or acting childish, but these bright traits can quickly diminsh by his rather iradical true behavior. Most of the time he manages to get into hair splitting arguements with his most closests of friends. At times he thinks his opinion is right, an will listen to no one when it comes to that page,he will be screaming an giving everyone a hard time, even if they are trying to explain themselves to him. Adam is the type of guy who doesn't intentionally want to get caught up in drama, but his hotheaded temper puts him right in the middle of it, without him realizing this until he's falling slowly into the quicksand. Most of the time he blames his temper for his red/ginger hair, but that is just a small portion he can not use as an excuse. He is easily maddened, but he only manages to get himself mad at his more closer friends whom he has a strong relationship/friendship with, rather than throwing a tantrum at every single student attending Hogwarts.This, is his biggest flaw. Background: Adam Burn was born into a muggle family an is an only child. He had never known he was supposed to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft an Wizadry until he was 12. Growing up Adam was ignored by his two parents Zacharias an Amanda Burn. They rarely paid him any attention, but this didn't bring down his mood. Although left to himself Adam tried to make himself as cheery an nice as possible. When Adam was 11 years of age he had been sent the official Hogwarts letter,but had never known of existence. His parents had received the letter first an had read through it an realized he was a Wizard. Not knowing what it meant or how to take it in,his parents had,just like his childhood,ignored the letter. They began to think that their 'wizard' son was a freak. When Adam was twelve he was rummaging through boxes of objects an toys an saw a mysterious letter engraved to him, at his address a year ago. Flipping the letter open he saw that he was to be at Hogwarts. Showing it to his parents they refused to take him, so he made the bold decision to go that year to Hogwarts himself. Adam went to Diagon Alley himself to collect his school materials, met Kurumi Hollingberry, an returned home for a few days before boarding the Hogwarts Express on September 1st. Friendships Kurumi Hollingberry Adam and Kurumi met each other first at Madama Malkins' both of them browsing through the tie racks,as they were getting their Hogwarts shopping done.As usual they shared an awkward conversation,but both of them had an instant connection with each other after feeling like they had been kept out of the loop by their parents,an they could easily relate to each other. They turned into best friends upon seeing each other at Hogwarts.Both of them were conjoined at the hip, Kurumi usually having to finish the second year's homework, while Adam goofed around an distracted her. But, questions began to arise when people suspected that although they were best friends, they were secretly dating-which both of them knew to be a lie. Though, Adam did know that he did have strong feelings for her, an when he began to have a secret crush on her things got complicated when she returned the same feelings, only Katie Star his current girlfriend at the time, was in the way, asking an demanding Kurumi about Adam's wherabouts an his doings each day. Which sort of strained his and Kurumi's friendship their first year at Hogwarts. The two of them continue to have a rollercoaster friendship, one day being the best of friends, the next being almost strangers, but they haven't completely given up. Kurumi, kind an naive, has been falling under Adam an has given him too many opportunities to clean up his act after toring her heart apart in each way. An Adam, uses that as an advantage, knowing that she will believe anything he says to her. Selina Skylar: Selina Skylar an Adam met while hanging out in the summer of his 3rd year an her beginning 1st year.They got to talking an realized they had a deep interest for Quidditch,an also connected a bit because of their fiery red hair.She idolized Adam from the very beginning,their friendship growing so close that she had asked him if he wanted to be her "Big Brother" an she his "Little Sister".Although they got into very fierce clashes,Selina was there to back up Adam on certain things happening around his life mostly Kurumi an Katie Star related the first year they knew each other.One of their clashes,before Adam had left to Mexico, Selina had been offering to have him stay at her house rather than leave to the new country,after refusing the offer several times,the both of them lashed out at each other,having said offensive an rude comments to each other about the situation,their friendship an whatever sibling feelings they had shared had been lost in a matter of minutes,as Adam stormed out of the great hall that very day.Adam is trying to mend how he had left an hurt Selina,how she had trusted him in everything an he had blown it away as if it were to be brushed off his shoulder.Their friendship is hanging on a thin thread at the moment,but they are trying to look towards the future an leave that huge gap between them,back in the past.' Renesmee Tayla Dixon Renesmee Dixon or "Nessie" is what Adam calls her,is a HufflePuff.They met at the Three Broomsticks during one of the Hogsmeade trips during the frigid cold winter.She had learned that Adam liked to poke fun at people an play meaningless jokes,an since she wanted to loosen up with her personality she had asked him to show her some pranks.The day went on smoothly,Adam explaining some simple,non-harming pranks.Nessie is very shy,but can open up quite easily to Adam as he is one of her "Big Brothers",but she does love to talk to him,an can get quite talkative.Their bond became closer when Nessie had to explain to Adam an Kurumi that she had lost her best friend an she felt guilty for it,having ended their friendship with an argument right before her friend's fateful moment.He did the best he could with advice, an repeated that it wasn't her fault.She is still upset over her friend,an since the day they had talked about what had happened,Adam has been keeping a closer watch on her than he did during the school year.He grows with deeper concern each day as she expresses about having to leave an keeps reminding herself about her friend,so he has been keeping eye on Nessie an doing his best to make her laugh an feel cheerful for being a "flawless ginger" an helping her plan a prank on her sister. Christopher James Chris an Adam had met in the Gryffindor Boy's Dormitory during Adam's third year.Adam had started talking to Chris a bit,spotting on the fact that Chris had been reading at the moment.They didn't turn out to talk much later that year,since Adam never saw Chris after that.Upon his arrival back from Mexico during Adam's 5th yr,a few days before one of the Quidditch Matches,Adam had been exhausted with his attempts at trying to be on better terms with Selina an Kurumi.the two got talking about such things as Quidditch an the fact of Selina being their 'sister'.From then on forward,the two of them became awkward best friends.During their trip back home during the end of term during Adam's 5th year the boys talked about Selina an Gideon being in what they considered to be 'puppy love' an not being able to stand being in the couple's precense,then discussed how they would keep a close watch on the couple if Gideon ever hurt Selina.Adam also,managed to be awkward in asking Chris which of his favorite three books he could choose from an marry,the question proved too difficult for book loving Chris,so they had dropped the subject. Ellie Johanson: Ellie an Adam had their first brief encounter during his 5th year at Hogwarts. He had merely been strolling alongside the frozen lake when he had spotted her just standing there. Being the jokester he was, Adam sneaked up behind the girl an scared her by screaming in her ear. Ellie fell to the hard icy ground an the two got into an argument over how Adam had scared her. She had called him rude an he told her to loosen up an just take it as a joke. Although they never knew each other back then, they never sought to find each other once again throughout the school year. Adam's 6th year had changed dramatically with her. He found himself talking to her suddenly an they had, forgotten about the lake incident, even if Adam had apologized for it a good 20 times. During this Adam started having secret feelings for her, as they got to know each other better. As they talked more, Adam kept hinting these girls he liked but didn't want to tell anyone. One day Ellie had pestered him so much on it that Adam confessed, although he was confused, he did in fact like Ellie. Hogwarts History 2nd Year: Since Adam had never known about Hogwarts until he was 12 he entered Hogwarts during his supposed second year.While shopping around in Diagon Alley he met Kurumi Hollingberry,and Katie Star.Adam became instant friends with Kurumi,having met an talked about each others life at Madam Malkins as they choose ties.Also at Diagon Alley Adam met Katie Star,his first on/off girlfriend whom is in Slytherin house.She had jumped on the chance to ask him to date her,an out of not making her feel bad,an put in a rather forced position he said he would,although he never really fancied her.Much of his second year went along with drama.Halfway through the school year Adam had realized he had hidden feelings for his first an only best friend Kurumi.Katie could see this coming from miles away but kept choking on his throat more an more.When Adam had let slip that he did not like his relationship with Katie because he felt forced into it,she soon began to spread lies about his opinions,stating that he was a liar for having an opinion.Near the end of his second year,it was more apparent they liked each other more than best friends an had slowly,come to terms with it an was a 'sort of' couple that everyone at the school knew about.This was the beginning of Kurudam. 3rd Year Adam began his third year in total panic,avoiding the best he could over Katie Star.He had met Selina Skylar that summer,who would soon turn out to be his 'little sister' an him her 'big brother' as they gained a strong friendship were they understood each other,an could talk freely about their fiery hair.During the train ride to Hogwarts Adam found himself cowering in the compartment with Selina,as he could hear Katie outside in the hallway.He then explained to Selina,in short his relationship with her,an she not being able to stand the unknown girl,had defended Adam on the train ride.During the few first weeks of school,Adam began to have crushes on some of his friends,keeping them all secret even though there was no sign of actual cheating on Kurumi.He had explained to her that she was something he wasn't looking for at the moment,but she had let it slide by.Soon,Adam had received an owl by his parents,whom thought was a crazy way to contact their son at the crazy,freaky school where they thought he was being schooled to threaten them with magic,only to tell them they would be moving to Mexico because his father had been promoted there an his parents did not want him to stay at Hogwarts whatsoever.Adam discussed this thoroughly with Selina,not wanting to come to Kurumi first over the news.Selina had suggested that he either tell her as soon as possible or by the end of the year,she also suggested not having to leave Hogwarts but rather stay at her house as if they were true siblings.Adam refused Selina's offer,landing himself in a disasterous fight that led to them not wishing to even see each others eyes in the common room.He then went to Kurumi to tell her the news about him leaving at the end of the year,for his parents an that he had auditioned for a job on a stunt/challenege show in Mexico City where he would be working.They were both in tears over the news,but Adam knew,with the such long distance that their relationship would be tested an not knowing whether or not he would ever see Kurumi,broke up with her a few weeks before the year ended.Adam then spent his would be fourth year in Mexico City,leaving his biggest two friendships in shambles. During his stay at Mexico City an his job on the t.v. show Adam met the famous CeCe Madera,one of the four hosts on the shows an soob became close to her an she became her newest boyfriend.Being so involved with the show,his life an CeCe,Adam had never written once to Kurumi or Selina,which in the end,turned to kick him in the butt. 5th Year Adam had returned back to Hogwarts his fifth year.He arrived last minute mysteriously showing up at the beginning of term feast.Imagining that everything would still be the same turned out to be the exact opposite.Upon his arrival Adam had turned back as a bigger jerk than when he had left an got himself slapped by Kurumi,telling her to grow up an get on with him,at which point she attacked him with the slap.Then,he got a shout-fest from Selina who let all her rage out an explained how Kurumi was torn to pieces during his disappearance,an how he thought he could merely return an hoped nothing had changed.She then went on about them being 'siblings' an how she had trusted him an idolized him,but then commented on her never wanting her to say that,to have him a brother no more.Adam has currently tried out fro Quidditch Keeper on the team an has succeeded as the back up Keeper,which he will gladly take any day.Currently him an Kurumi have made up,though he had to go through a great deal of explaining himself an being rather gentle about the subject,rather than have his hot temper ensue.Neither of them know where to start,whether to be friends,a couple or just classmates with the casual hello in the hallways,but they have agreed to start all over as if they were just meeting each other at Madam Malkins Tie racks the first time they had met. As the school year progressed he also made up to Selina Skylar,though what they had called each other as 'siblings' is currently rocky at the momet as Adam is trying to prove to Selina that he will change.During his grand apology,upon which she had mysteriously found him lost in the Dungeons,Adam told her sorry an explained himself,during one second though,in a misunderstanding,Selina had thought he had proposed to her.Adam then revealed to her,that that he wanted Kurumi back,even after all he had done to her,an almost like a coach,Selina encouraged him to at least show Kurumi that he still loved her.When he did tell her,Adam had been devasted to see that Kurumi had moved onto Jonathan Kim a 5th year Slytherin.At first he promised to Kurumi that he would be 'friends' with Jonathan just to make her happy,but his jealousy got the better of him as he tried to wiggle his way back into Kurumi's life by being fake friends to Jonathan an wanting to purposely break them up (to this point,none has occurred). Kurumi had found out about this an almost wished them to not even be friends anymore after Adam had hit rock bottom in his life trying to be devious an get his own ways just to have her back.The end of the school year was a difficult one for Adam,as he an Kurumi attempted to be friends,but things were still more awkward than usual for them.She had mentioned that Adam should be studying for his O.W.L's,when he had informed her he wouldn't be taking them because he had no idea which sort of job he would look into after Hogwarts.Kurumi left the thought dwelling in his mind for several days. 6th Year Adam arrived at Hogwarts feeling slightly overwhelmed and deeply confused during the first few weeks of his 6th year. Somehow, in his mind, his teachers had been absurd enough to award him the title of Prefect. He had no idea how he had received the title, as images and memories of all the drama he had been involved flashed back to him, but what really worried him was the fact that his co-prefect was Kurumi. Being scared of her reaction towards the news, Adam avoided her as he didn't want to say anything at first. One day, though, Adam had been eating at the Gryffindor table when Kurumi had decided to drop by and say hi to him, when she spotted his shiny badge. Adam did not blame her for being equally stunned as she was, but rather than arguing about it, which Adam had expected, Kurumi merely said that their past would have to go behind them and that them being co-prefects was for the pride of the house. As the school year continued Adam found himself in a exhausting game of capture the flag on the school grounds. After being captured a good 10 or so minutes Adam had been rescued by Kurumi. The two then traveled to the whomping willow where one of the flags had been hanging off from. Kennedy Escalante, the Slytherin Prefect, was Adam's and Kurumi's backup. Adam had been forced by Kurumi, to attempt to grab the flag, since she did not want to get slapped by the willow's branches. He managed to capture the flag, falling hard to the ground, and brought it to the lake, after running so much, Adam had left the game leaving the flag in Kurumi's hand. After the fun game Adam an Kennedy had found themselves as friends. Their first time hanging out had been in the kitchens, as they 'made' brownies. Everything had been going fine, with Kennedy reading the recipe to Adam putting all the ingredients in, but when he tried to heat up a pot, he set the same pot on fire. (continued) Category:Characters Category:Gryffindor Category:Class of 2078 Category:Quidditch Category:Alumni Category:Muggleborn